


A Time Rewritten

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, POV Jessica Moore, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: The scene where Dean finds Sam at Stanford with a twist. The reader replaces Jessica in this version.





	A Time Rewritten

A sound wakes you up, thrashing around and thuds echo from the room next door. Cautiously you get up, creeping around the corner, your boyfriends voice calming you as he talks to someone he apparently knows. You come around the corner and lean against the door jam and watch the boys for a minute. At first you think the shorter guy might be a college buddy, but you don't recognize him.

"Sam?" You ask with your arms crossed, both of the boys' eyes going wide.

"(Y/n), this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is (y/n) my girlfriend." Sam smiles as he wraps an arm around your shoulders.

"Well, you are way out of my brothers league." Dean smirks, swaying as his eyes travel your body and stop on your shirt. "I love the Smurfs."

You roll your eyes and lean into your boyfriend's side. "What are you doing here Dean?" Sam finally asks, somewhat annoyed.

"Can we, uh, talk in private?" Deans face falls from the flirty smirk he was giving you.

"Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of (y/n)." His grip on you tightens supportively.

Dean shifted his weight nervously before looking to Sam. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So? Dad always disappears, he'll wander back in eventually." Sam returns sassily. You loved how snarky he could be sometimes.

Dean hesitates for a moment before changing his tone. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

You feel Sam's grip faultering for a moment as his muscles tense. "(Y/n), could you give us a sec?"

You nod and kiss his cheek before sauntering away to your and Sam's shared room, closing the door behind you. You try to distract yourself to avoid unintentionally listening in. Obviously this was some serious family stuff that Sam wasn't ready to tell you yet.

So, to distract yourself you decide to put the laundry on the chair away. It's mostly Sam's, but some of it is yours. You grab the stack of his t-shirts and open the drawer and toss them in. You go to close it when you notice something shiny on the bottom of the drawer.

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion as you slide the clothes out of the way. Staring back at you was a small pocket pistol and a few knives. You frown as you cover it back up and close the drawer. You open the next one and prepare to put away his flannels only to move it back and find some strange books. Looking at the covers, you realize these are lore books. One about werewolves, another on vamps and another on ghosts.

The door opens to the room just as you close the drawer, Sam giving you a small smile. "Hey babe, is everything ok?" You ask as Sam grabs a duffle bag from the closet.

"Yea, I just need to go with Dean, it's kinda important." He opened the drawer and grabbed some clothes, obviously folding something else in with the shirts as he pulled them out.

You sit on the edge of the bed and watch him cautiously. "What about the interview Monday?" You frown. "It's your chance at a full ride, there's no way you can miss it."

"I'll be back in time, I promise." He smiled, grabbing more clothes and books to put into the bag.

It's silent for a moment before you finally get the courage to ask. "Sam, can I ask you something? I'm either right, or you will think I'm crazy."

Sam stops to watch you for a second. "Of course. What's wrong?"

You take a deep breath, praying you are wrong. "Are you a hunter?"

Sam stops for a moment, his brain reeling trying to come up with a response. "Yea, I mean I shot a deer or two when I was younger but not enough to really consider myself a hunter."

"No, I don't mean deer, Sam." You sigh and look at him through scared eyes.

"Do you mean pheasant or something?" He asks, you can see the nervousness in his eyes?

"I mean other things. Like, uh... I'm gonna sound crazy saying this. Like monsters." You watch Sam's eyes widen in shock. "You know, vampires, werewolves, ghosts. Monsters."

Sam frowns and comes over to you, standing above you. "How do you know about that stuff?"

You want to breathe a sigh of relief, but the fear that you were right was practically crushing your lungs. "My uncle is a hunter. His wife was killed by a werewolf. When he was left to babysit me as a kid he taught me a bunch of stuff. Silver kills shifters, decapitate vampires, salt and burn bodies to get rid of ghosts-"

"So you know about me, then." He interjects. You can see his jaw twitch in anger, his shoulders tense.

"I saw the weapons and the books and put two and two together. Your brothers mention of your dad on a hunting trip just confirmed it. Sam, I can understand why you didn't want to tell me, but now that you know I know, why don't we talk about this." Your last words were almost a plea. You knew how the hunting life works and you really didn't want to see Sam fall into something he couldn't get out of.

You see his shoulders slump in defeat as he sits next to you. "(Y/n), you're right. My dad, brother, and I are hunters." He watches as you let out a sigh, of relief or anger you weren't sure yet. "My mother who died when I was a baby was killed by a demon. Dad took us with him when he started hunting the demon down. Apparently he must have caught a lead and ended up on the wrong track, because now he's missing." Sam ran his fingers through his hair, showing his obvious stress.

"So you need to go with Dean... What about your interview Monday? A full ride opportunity like this is rare." You look at him with concerned eyes.

"I'll be back. I'm sure dad is just not answering his phone because he broke it or something." Sam gave a reasuring smile.

"Alright." You sigh with a smile as you pull him in and kiss his forehead.

He quickly stood and finished repacking his things, a small smile on his face the entire time. After he finished packing, he turned to you.

"I love you babe, and I promise I'll be home by Monday." His hands skillfully curled around your hip as he pulled you in closer.

"I couldn't care less about the interview, Sam, just don't die out there." You sigh as you look up at him with a small smile.

"Promise." He gives you one final kiss, all of the passion and love you two felt being conveyed like a current.

He grabs his bag and brushes past you to the door, his fingers lingering on your arm as a walked by. With one last smile and wave, he closed the door. Your Hunter was gone, and all you could do was pray he would come back.

 


End file.
